Black Knight
by ShirosakiKagura
Summary: Ichigo opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. Hoping to catch a glimpse of this mystery person. Ichigo spun around but he was too late.Long black claws were held at his throat as he was pushed to the ground along with a feral growl that sent shivers down his spine. Ichigo almost groaned as a deep gravelly voice spoke. 'What's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone'
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO READERS!**

**FIRST TIME WRITING A GAME-LIKE FIC!**

**Grimmjow: FUCK YOU WOMAN I QUIT! I'm not a girl!**

**Ichigo: Grimmjow I'm a girl in many fanfics.**

**Grimmjow: *Growls* It's not the same**

**Ichigo: *anger tic growing on forehead* LIVE WITH IT YOU OVERGROWN CAT!**

**Grimmjow: SHUT UP SHINIGAMI!**

**Kagura: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! *Turns to Grimmjow* YOU'LL GET YOU FUCKING DICK BACK SO SHUT UP!**

**Ichigo: *Shock***

**Grimmjow: Heh.**

***NOTE***

**Holographic is just what it sounds like everyday at 7am and 7pm a holographic screen appears in front of the residents and that's their newspaper.**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow smiled as she pulled her cannon off her back and set in on the ground. The cannon attached to the ground. Grimmjow flicked a key and another smaller lightweight cannon appeared.

She looked over to the blacksmith's forge and closed her eyes. A black and white picture emerged in her brain her surrounding free of color. She spotted a gray tube on top of the forge. She opened her eyes and planted the lighter cannon into the ground.

''Pantera transform.'' The cannon shattered it's pieces forming a spiral staircase up to the roof of the forge. Grimmjow easily climbed up and grabbed the bottle a small window opened above the tube.

''Mana Potion"

Grimmjow tucked it into her pack and sat on top of the forge.

''Wyah... I need to join a guild... I'm better at buffing...''

She looked around her medium spiky blue tresses flying around her. ''Isn't there any?...''

''Hello.'' Grimmjow looked down and her jaw dropped. ''A... Aizen!?'' The man smiled up at her. ''This is an unknown skill. How did you get up there?'' Grimmjow looked away. ''I don't need to tell you...''

''Maybe he will convince you otherwise?'' Aizen smiled as he held up a panther kitten.

''Sala!'' The panther kitten mewed pitifully. ''You...'' Aizen raised his hands in defeat. ''All I want is for you to join my guild. I've heard... Great stories of you Grimmjow. Will you join Espada?''

Grimmjow looked at Sala. ''Fine. I...'' A scream pierced through the air and Grimmjow's eyes dilated immediately searching for the threat. Her hand stretched out the cannon on the floor flying into her hand. Grimmjow put the two cannons together and brought it up to view.

''Target... Locked...'' A cannon shell flew through the air piercing the goblin in the throat. Aizen smiled observing everything.

_''Admin made character?''_

He smiled. ''Shes not human.'' Aizen tossed Sala to Grimmjow she caught him just in time and looked at Aizen her eyes wide. ''You're in the Espada.'' Grimmjow sighed as she followed Aizen to the guild house.

Grimmjow walked into the large guild house and smiled. Aizen smiled as well. ''Can you sense the potions?'' Grimmjow closed her eyes.

''Seven on the second floor, Eighteen on the third and...'' Grimmjow's eyes sparkled in delight. ''Forty two on the fourth.'' Aizen nodded. ''Happy finding.''

* * *

Grimmjow smiled as she collected her seventeenth potion. The cannon reconstructed itself and she moved on to the next spot.

Grimmjow dropped her cannon under a large chandelier. ''Pantera Transform.'' The entire cannon shattered making a large staircase up. Grimmjow's fingers almost touched the Health potion until...

''You need help?''

''AURGH!'' Grimmjow's body crashed to the floor her cannon falling on top of her. She rubbed her head. ''Ow...'' The man smiled. ''Need help?'' Grimmjow growled and brushed herself off. ''I wouldn't need any if...''

''So? Whats a cute little lady like you doing in our guild?''

Grimmjow scowled. ''Aizen made me join.''

The man's eyes widened. ''Whoa he came searching for you? Thats awesome... Ah! My name is Kaien.''

Grimmjow extended her hand. ''Grimmjow...''

Kaien grinned. ''Nice to meet you!~''

* * *

Grimmjow panted as she followed her guild. Honestly the pace was much too fast for...

''Are you possibly having trouble Grimmjow?'' Grimmjow looked over to Kaien. ''No. Not at all.'' Kaien nodded. ''Buff the group please. We are approaching it's home territory...''

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

''No... We're already here...''

Kaien whipped around to face the monster.

''No...'' Grimmjow's face twisted in horror.

Forty seven feet of decaying corpse ran towards them sending waves through the marsh floor. Kaien ran towards it. He stood still in front of its maw and chanted sealing it to the floor with his bodily magic. He turned to Grimmjow.

''SHOOT GRIMMJOW!'' Grimmjow pulled out her cannon and aimed for the decaying dragon.

''Target...''

''GRIMMJOW!'' Harribel ran to stop the cannon shell.

''Locked...''

The cannon shell flew expanding as it met its target. The guild members were showered with dragon organs and what was left of Kaien.

Grimmjow sunk to her knees.

She had killed Kaien.

* * *

''She's too dangerous!''

''She is an admin made. I am almost positive that Hollow made her.'' Aizen looked at the group disinterested.

''Aizen-sama.'' Harribel stood.

''Yes?''

''Please grant me permission to destroy her.'' Aizen smiled. ''Why on earth would I grant that? She is the most favorable thing that has come to Temporo Marsh.''

''But sir she killed...''

''Yes. Yes she killed Kaien. But she is more valuable than him. Can you not see that? Gin? Do you have a proposal?''

The slit eyed man smiled. ''Actually Aizen-Taicho I do. Why don't weh just reconstruct er? Just like those hollows did?'' Aizen smiled. ''A favorable opinion.''

Aizen turned to Szayel. ''Prepare the reconstruction process. I will change everything about her.''

* * *

Grimmjow stared wide eyed, her small hands against the glass tube of a re-constructor. She stared at Gin who was on the outside of the tube. He smiled. ''Don't worry yerself Grimm-Chan. It won't hurt. N ya won't remember a thin!''

Gin pulled on the lever. A clear fluid filled the tank from the bottom swirling around her body and melting off her black and blue clothes. Grimmjow looked around as her breasts disappeared, she felt her legs lengthen.

It was sheer agony.

Her face tilted up her mouth opening in a scream that was left silent. Gin frowned. ''What do ya know. It does hurt!''

Grimmjow struggled to keep her eyes open as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Grimmjow's eyes opened slowly as he inspected his surroundings. A layer of glass and fluid separated him from the people who were watching him.

His mouth curved into a smirk as his hand came in contact with the glass that had him inclosed.

''Heh.''

Grimmjow's fist pulled back and shattered the glass the fluid rushing through and instantly burning all the organically made people. Grimmjow grinned and cracked his neck. His joints realigning with a sickening crunch. He grinned. ''Feels fucking good.''

He walked over to the counter and grabbed a jacket and pants pulling them on then walking out the door.

A woman with blonde hair bumped into him. Grimmjow growled at her.

Her eyes widened. ''Grimmjow?''

He grinned. ''Is that my name?''

Hallibel started to back away. ''An unstable...''

Grimmjow cackled as he ran his claws through Hallibel's body. He grinned as he ran through the guild halls tearing down everything and killing everyone in sight.

* * *

Gin frowned. ''Myaiya... Aizen-taicho... What should we do bout this?''

Aizen watched his head leaning against his hand. ''Nothing Gin. This is interesting to me. I will set him free. This is the ideal thing I needed. My death will spread across Cuphea.'' Aizen smiled. ''I do not think the lives of my Espada were wasted. They were of great use to me.''

Aizen shut down the screen of a grinning Grimmjow as he pulled on a hood.

''Shall we leave now Gin?''

Gin nodded. ''Let's go Aizen-Taicho.''

* * *

Ichigo spat out his coffee as he read the holographic.

**_Espada Destroyed!_**

**_The bodies of all 10 Espada were seen mutilated by a strong force that their Guild master Aizen Sosuke could not even take on. Various markings were found along the guild halls drawn in what seems to be the guild master's remains. No one survived this attack and more importantly who destroyed the Top Guild of Temporo Marsh?_**

Ichigo tapped the Holographic and sat in his chair.

_Aizen had been killed?_

Ichigo grabbed his swords and strapped them to his back.

_Time to go check the guilds._

Ichigo sped from town to town checking on the status of the guilds and determining if they were doing what they were assigned. It was his job. The job that no one else could physically do.

So it was his.

Ichigo knocked on the guild door.

''This is Kurosaki Ichigo! I'm here to inspect the guild.'' The door opened and a spear embedded itself in the door across the street. Ichigo smiled at the weapon's owner.

''Do you always have to do that?''

A bald man raised his hand and the spear came flying back landing in the man's hand neatly.

''Of course I do.''

Ichigo nodded and sat down a man bringing him a beer. He took a sip and sighed.

''So? How's Squad 11?''

Ikkaku paled and so did Ichigo. Ichigo put down his beer.

''He's behind me isn't he?'' Ikkaku nodded and Ichigo turned around slowly. He sweat dropped when he saw the large man towering over him.

Kenpachi grinned down at him. ''Yo Kurosaki. You've got some nerve trying to sneak out without fighting me huh?'' Ichigo sighed. ''Sorry Kenpachi I have no time as usual.'' Kenpachi grinned.

''LOCK THE DOORS BOYS WE...'' Ichigo flexed his arm and the man was knocked out cold.

Ichigo picked up his bag and passed the unconscious guild leader to a man. ''See you next week Ikkaku!''

Ikkaku nodded in reply and Ichigo started to flash to his next town.

Ichigo ran his feet invisible to normal humans who did not have any powers. He ran faster and faster until...

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?

Ichigo froze. He snarled when he felt the air pressure around him shift signaling an enemy. Ichigo flicked his hands the claws flicking out.

''Whoever the fuck you are come out!''

Ichigo growled when nothing moved.

He closed his eyes the figure coming into focus in his mind.

Tall.

Broad.

But no color could be seen.

Ichigo opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. Hoping to catch a glimpse of this mystery person. Ichigo spun around but he was too late.

Long black claws were held at his throat as he was pushed to the ground along with a feral growl that sent shivers down his spine. Ichigo almost groaned as a deep gravelly voice spoke.

''What's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?''

* * *

**Ichigo: Blushing uncontrollably***

**Grimmjow: *Laughing uncontrollably***

**Ichigo: Oh shut up...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO READERS!**

**DON'T HATE ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo struggled in the man's grasp. He growled in frustration as he realized just how powerful the blue-haired god was.

He snarled. ''GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME.'' The man purred behind him.

Ichigo could feel his smirk on his neck. ''Why? I don't think you really want me too.'' Ichigo's eyes widened when the mystery man's hand slipped beneath his hakama.

His face turned serval shades darker. ''Wha.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?''

Ichigo looked behind and the sinfully handsome man smirked at him. ''What do you think I'm doing?'' Ichigo blushed deeper and stood up quickly.

''B... But homosexuality is a sin! The King said that...'' Yelling was heard in the distance and the man growled.

''Names Grimmjow.'' Grimmjow leaned forward and licked the shell of Ichigo's ear sending shivers down his spine even though he knew it was wrong.

''I'll see you in a bit.''

Ichigo snapped out of his daze. But the man was already gone.

* * *

Ichigo growled in frustration as he made his way to the last guild of the day. The seventeen well spaced out main guilds were hard enough to maintain as it was.

It proved almost impossible with treason on his mind.

And a insanely handsome man in his mind too.

Ichigo slipped.

''AWW FUCK!'' His body tumbled down the high snow topped mountain. Ichigo shivered and cursed Grimmjow for his... distracting body frame and the Tenth Squad's guild master for choosing such a place for his guild house.

Ichigo almost cried with happiness when he saw the crystal blue building on the horizon.

Ichigo flashed to the building and burst through the doors.

He cleared his throat. ''TOSHIRO!''

A short man stood up in the back of the guild. ''THATS CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!'' Ichigo dodged the flying serving plate and grinned.

He looked over to the short tempered man. ''Yo Toshiro, Rangiku-san. How are you?'' Rangiku held up her sake and Ichigo nodded.

A tick began to form on Toshiro's forehead. ''Well Kurosaki if it wasn't for your rude behavior I would be fine...''

Ichigo nodded again. ''Hey... You know why I'm here though right?''

Toshiro's eyes darkened as he stood. ''I do. Follow me.'' Ichigo stood up and set his zanpaktou against a wall.

''Watch it for me Ran.'' Rangiku nodded through her sake after confirming that she was mildly sober Ichigo followed the shorter man to the guild's basement. Toshiro looked over to Ichigo.

''Close your eyes and cover your ears.''

Ichigo looked at him stupefied. ''What?'' Toshiro sighed as he faced the door again his voice becoming soulless.

''Knowledge is power Kurosaki. But it's also a weakness. I don't need you going mad on me. Now hurry up and be ignorant.'' Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes not hearing anything.

Toshiro's body began to glow. ''Open.'' The door shined a brilliant blue and shattered. Toshiro poked Ichigo.

''Hey. You can open your eyes now.'' Ichigo nodded and followed Toshiro into the room.

The doors slammed shut behind them a window popping up.

-Enter Admin Name-

Toshiro looked over and Ichigo closed his eyes and covered his ears.

''Urahara Kisuke.''

-Access denied-

Toshiro's eyes widened.

''What?... How could?...''

He scowled and touched the window.

-Enter Admin Name-

''Aizen Sosuke-

-Access denied-

-System Locked-

-Room Destination Changing-

-Location locked-

''SHIT!'' Toshiro grabbed Ichigo's arm.

''HURRY UP KUROSAKI! BREAK THE DAMN DOOR!''

Ichigo looked around confused.

''Whats happening?''

Toshiro looked panicked. ''I fucked up. We need to get out now they...'' Ichigo's eyes widened as the edge of the round platform they were standing on started to disintegrate.

''What the fuck is happening Toshiro?''

Toshiro closed his eyes.

''The machine broke. We're being reconstructed.''

''What?''

Toshiro sighed and looked over to Ichigo panicking. ''Listen to me Ichigo. This is not a stable reconstructor. This is the first one made only Urahara Kisuke can use it due to his high magical power. Anyway... You need to get out. You need to tell Sereitei the place of the reconstructor has moved to somewhere unknown. They have to find it or else... Things will happen. Understood?''

Ichigo nodded. ''So if this is unstable how do we get out?'' Toshiro smiled and pulled out a small black cube.

''See this? This is a Caja Negación it'll trap you in suspended animation for a few hours before releasing you somewhere in Cuphea. Now swallow it.''

Ichigo took the pill and looked at it hesitantly.

''What happens if we stay?'' Toshiro frowned. ''Then our bodies are torn apart and sent flying across Cuphea. Now swallow it Kurosaki we don't have much time.''

''Do you have another?''

Toshiro scoffed. ''Don't be stupid. Do you think I would take your life over mine?''

Ichigo chuckled. ''I guess not.'' He swallowed the cube the strange shape giving him trouble.

He looked over to Toshiro. ''Hurry up and swallow yours!''

Toshiro looked over to Ichigo and smiled tears running down his face.

''I am afraid I have lied to you Ichigo.'' Ichigo's eyes widened as the ground beneath Toshiro disappeared.

He watched in horror through a small gap in the cube as Toshiro fell.

Until that obscured his vision as well.

* * *

**If anyone is wondering...**

**YES HIS DEATH WAS NECESSARY**

**DON'T SASS ME**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO READERS!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE**

**BUT LIFE AND NEW FIC IDEAS AND... STUFFS...**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The smell of death and despair filled his nostrils as the box descended down. ''NO!'' Ichigo pounded his fists furiously against the cold black material surrounding him.

He could do absolutely nothing to free himself from the rapidly descending box and attempt to save Toshiro. Ichigo looked around as he started to panic.

Toshiro was…. Dead…

He had killed another person.

Just when he was starting to think he had atoned for her death he…

Ichigo's breathing erratic and his vision began to swim, black swirls and dots erupting in his vision making him believe he was going insane. The air in the cube was suffocating him as if it was trying to kill him slowly of oxygen deprivation. Ichigo coughed violently as the space around him started to change. It felt as if he was swimming in the marsh again.

But this time his head was below the mud.

He gasped as the space around him got heavier and heavier until he could no longer breathe his lungs screaming for air the burning sensation crawling up his windpipe.. Ichigo struggled to keep consciousness as he tumbled within the box.

It was no longer indeed descending but it was as if it was hurdling toward some unknown point.

A window popped up.

-WARNING! NEAR DEATH! WARNING-

Ichigo hurriedly closed the window just as the black box shattered. He saw a flash of blue and heard a curse when he blacked out.

Ichigo groaned as he woke up his body covered in sweat and a strange black liquid. Ichigo touched it and it was slippery and dry.

How could a liquid be dry?

''Che. You sure are weak aren't you?'' Ichigo turned his head quickly toward the sound but groaned when his neck felt like it had been torn off my ravenous Bone Rippers. Ichigo tried to stand but cried out in pain. The man scoffed.

''Are you an idiot? Who the hell tries to swallow a Caja Negación?'' Ichigo blinked rapidly trying to remove the black spots dancing across his vision as if they were teasing him.

''Huh?'' His eyes came to focus on a head of perfectly messy blue hair.

_Blue._

Ichigo scampered away comically.

''G… Grimmjow!?'' Ichigo looked down and screamed.

''WHY THE FUCK AM I NAKED!?'' Ichigo kept rambling nonsense as Grimmjow chuckled. ''I was running from those Sereitei bastards when ya landed on meh like that. Being unconscious was a huge turn off though.''

Ichigo blushed lightly and looked around at the small room they were in.

His face twisted in confusion. ''Where are we?'' Grimmjow smirked and started crawling toward Ichigo.

''Isn't it more important what we do with the time alone?'' Ichigo's face flushed bright red and Grimmjow cackled leaning against the wall once more.

''It's just so much fun ta tease ya. Even more fun than killing you might be.'' Ichigo scowled and stared at the floor. ''But really where are we?''

Grimmjow shrugged. ''I told you. I don't know.'' Ichigo scoffed. ''No you said it doesn't matter where we…'' Grimmjow smirked.

''It doesn't matter where we are because I don't know.'' Ichigo scowled and got up his head feeling light but it wasn't unbearable.

''Leaving won't do you any good out here.''

Ichigo ignored Grimmjow and he staggered over to the door. Grimmjow chuckled.

''Heh. He's been out for seven days. That little shit won't get far.''

Ichigo cursed his slowly moving body as he shoved his way through the jungle bush.

''Fuck…. I can't believe I left my zanpaktou leaning against the wall…'' Ichigo cursed himself once again and continued moving. If he stayed with that hot-headed and hot-bodied man he would commit treason either by murder or by engaging in homosexual acts.

The idea disgusted him.

''SHIT!'' Ichigo groaned as he held his ankle the joint had caught with a low rising tree root and he had twisted it completely back.

''Fucking great. I can run through deserts and greatly forested areas and snow thirty feet deep but I can't WALK THROUGH A JUNGLE!? FUCKING TREE ROOT!'' Ichigo punched the root and cursed again the root had bruised his fist.

Ichigo inspected it.

''Goddammit….'' Ichigo's hairs stood on end when he heard the sound of leaves being moved. Ichigo turned around but nothing was there. Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to visualize everything in his head.

Nothing had changed only the tree that had tripped him had…. Disappeared.

Ichigo's eyes shot open.

''Oh shit.''

* * *

**Oh shit.**

**IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN- Kevin Hart**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO READERS!**

**SORRY FOR THE NEGLECT!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

''AUGHHHHHHHH!'' Grimmjow chuckled as he leaned against the wall of the small run down shack.

He twirled a small knife in his hand not really looking at the blade. ''So he found the Draconem Arbore...'' Grimmjow stood up and stretched throwing the knife across the room embedding it into a wall. He grabbed his sword off the wall and cracked his joints He had been sitting for way too damn long.

Grimmjow strapped the sword to his belt. ''Well I should go get the brat. Can't have him dying on me yet.'' Grimmjow pushed the door open and stepped out sniffing the air for the delicious scent of the intriguing man.

* * *

Ichigo screamed as the tree shook him about. ''GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU DISGUSTING TREE!'' The tree momentarily stopped it's moments as if offended by the harsh words then returned to terrorizing Ichigo with a greater intensity.

Apparently it decided that the words made it angry. Ichigo beat his hands furiously on the tough bark of the branch that was currently wrapped around his legs preventing him from delivering a swift kick. He was so occupied with getting himself free that he didn't notice the blood on his hands.

''AURGH YOU STUPID THING!'' Ichigo bit the tree and it wailed startling Ichigo.

Ichigo sucked in a breath as the thing tightened it's grip once again. The tree's movements became harsher.

''I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF ME I WILL CUT YOU DOWN AND DUNK YOU IN THE SWAMP SO YOU WILL DECOMPOSE ALIVE!''

Ichigo swore he felt the tree shiver.

''Yo! Tree bastard! You better let go of my prey before I kill ya.'' Ichigo shifted as the tree moved to face Grimmjow.

It made a strange rustling noise akin to a growl. It made Ichigo wonder if this was just a demented tree or something more.

Grimmjow grinned as The tree started to shift. Ichigo's eyes widened as the branched wrapped around his body became thin and bony forming talons, a long pair of dark green wings sprouted from the tree's leaves and two massive hind legs formed out of the roots.

A large disgusting head emerged from the central bark and roared. Ichigo could hear the woodland animals fleeing even the horrendous Bone-riipers were fleeing.

Yup Ichigo was convinced that he and Grimmjow were thoroughly screwed.

''YO! GRIMMJOW! RUN BEFORE THIS THING GETS YOU!'' Ichigo knew Grimmjow was pretty crazy but not crazy enough to attack this thing. He was positive that no one could kill it, not even the leader of Sereitei Old man Yama. How could anyone destroy it? Ichigo could clearly see it was much faster than him who was the fastest person in all of Cuphea. Ichigo failed around in the dragon's grasp. A single droplet of blood fell from his hand and landed on the blade of Grimmjow's sword.

The man tensed.

''Who the fuck do you think you are hurting someone else's prey huh?'' Ichigo looked down at Grimmjow, his eyes had taken on a dangerous glint.

It was predatory.

It was raw.

And it scared the shit out of him.

Grimmjow's laughter echoed across the empty forest. Ichigo looked around to look for Grimmjow but he couldn't see him at all.

Ichigo felt the tree loosen its talons lightly before the dragon let out an ear shattering shriek before falling to the ground in pieces. Ichigo groaned as his body hit the ground. He hurt all over and was covered in thorns and splinters. But it was better than being dead. Speaking of dead...

''Grimmjow!'' Ichigo looked around secretly hoping not to find his captor. Even though he was probably the only means of escape from the wretched jungle. ''Grimm-''

''Looking for me princess?'' Ichigo yelped and landed on his ass when Grimmjow suddenly appeared in front of him a wide playful grin on his face.

His face flushed. ''D.. Don't do that!'' The leaves rustled around him and he had the slight feeling they were laughing at him.

''This is why I don't kill ya.'' Ichigo stood up quickly and dusted off his... Legs... Ichigo's face lit up again and he ran behind a tree making Grimmjow cackle.

''Yer such a prude! It ain't like I don't got anything you don't...'' Grimmjow grinned. ''Besides size.''

Ichigo glared at him behind a rather large leaf. ''S...SHUT UP!'' Ichigo tore the leaf off the tree and wrapped it around his waist. ''Why didn't the clothes pass through the Caja Negación?'' Grimmjow scoffed as he twisted his blade in the familiar figure eight making all the plant residue fly off.

''Cause ya fucking swallowed it.'' Ichigo sighed as he looked around the area. There was nothing but trees everywhere he couldn't differentiate one way from another.

''Say... Grimmjow? How did you find me anyway? You know... With all this... sameness.'' Grimmjow tucked his sword back into the sheath. ''Ya were screamin so loud it would've been weird if I couldn't. You've got quite the fuckin dirty mouth Shinigami.''

Ichigo blinked. ''I've got the dirty mouth!? You...'' Grimmjow gave him a surprised look. ''I... Nevermind... How did you know I was a Shinigami anyway?'' Grimmjow shook his head as if baffled by the amount of stupidity. ''Ya were wearin all black when I first saw ya. You look like someone I remember... cept there's something different...''

Ichigo started walking off in a random direction. ''So lets head back to...'' He yelped when his shoulders were yanked back and twisted in the opposite direction.

''Yer goin the wrong way Shingami.'' Ichigo huffed and started to follow Grimmjow in the right direction.

''I told you. My name is Ichigo.''

* * *

Aizen smiled as he watched the two walk back in a seemingly friendly banter.

''Fascinating... Grimmjow seems to not want to destroy the boy like all the others before him. He was even a bit... dare I say... Territorial.'' Tousen nodded.

''Aizen-sama. If I may interject the boy is the special one.''

Aizen nodded. ''I am quite aware of that Kaname. The boy is _her_ child after all.'' Gin smiled.

''Well what do ya know? Grimmy-chan is being helpful to us after all.''

Aizen smirked as he began to walk away from the two on the forest floor. ''Yes, and in due time we will come to collect them both.''

* * *

**I have no clue why I always make Aizen the big bad when in my head-cannon he was just a forever alone...**

**AND NOW YHWACH IS THE BIG BAD!**

**I don't know how my mind operates either...**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO READERS!**

**IT'S BEEN A LOOOOONG TIME!**

**I like to write but sometimes it gets really hard...**

**I'm writing a book and already on the seventh chapter! (My book is so much better than my fanfics XD)**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo stared out the open door as became lost within his mind.

''SHINIGAMI!'' Ichigo jumped. ''Huh? What?''

Grimmjow shook his head mumbling something about unobservant shinigamis. ''So... Care ta tell me why yer name is Strawberry?'' Grimmjow looked over to Ichigo as he peeled a purple fruit with his claws. He was a mess the purple juice all over his legs and wrists.

Ichigo looked away from the door and huffed, his neck flared red. ''It's not Strawberry. It's Number One Protector!''

Grimmjow shrugged. ''To-may-to, To-mah-ta.'' Ichigo growled and Grimmjow threw him half the peeled fruit. Ichigo's eyes opened in surprise as he stared at the sweet smelling plant that was spilling juice all over his hand.

''What?'' Ichigo looked at Grimmjow who took a huge bite out of the fruit. The juice splattering everywhere staining the white, or used to be white walls. ''It's a Camon Berry. It's good.'' Ichigo hesitantly looked from the fruit to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow scoffed as he popped the last bit of fruit into his mouth. He reached out his hand at Ichigo.

''If ya don't want it then...''

''NO!'' Grimmjow stopped and Ichigo shook his head. ''I mean... I'll eat it.'' Grimmjow grinned as Ichigo took a bite. Ichigo felt like he was dying. The fruit was so sweet and good and...

''Ya better, the things are worth a hundred gold each in the towns.'' Ichigo coughed and stared at Grimmjow.

''A hundred?'' His eyes seemed to bulge out of his head.

Grimmjow nodded and Ichigo stared at the strange looking fruit he felt guilty that he ate such a thing. ''Just one of these could get enough money to feed my sisters for years!'' Ichigo looked at Grimmjow who had his mouth open.

''Are ya serious? Yer lost in the middle of nowhere and worrin fer yer sisters?'' Ichigo frowned, offended. ''Of course I'm worried... They... They're only seventeen.''

Grimmjow scoffed and leaned against the wall carving patterns into the floor with his claws.

''Che. And how old were you when ya started doin rounds?''

Ichigo looked down and stuffed the fruit into his mouth anyway. ''Ten.'' Grimmjow sputtered. ''Ten? How old are ya now?''

''Twenty.'' Grimmjow sighed. ''I don't know why but yer the weirdest thing I've met so far.''

''I'm a person.''

''Shinigami.''

''Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo.''

''...''

''I know you can talk Grimmjow.''

Grimmjow scowled a wisp of a blush on his cheeks.

''Fine... Kurosaki.'' Ichigo smiled triumphantly. ''There. Was that so hard?"

Grimmjow slid down the wall and laid down curling into a ball. He looked like an overgrown cat.

''Just go to sleep Kurosaki. We're leaving at sunrise.'' Ichigo looked out the open the door and sighed. The sun was already setting. He should get back as soon as possible so he can finish 'The Project'. Ichigo closed the door and laid down on the floor a ways away from Grimmjow.

Ichigo shivered, the floor was freezing, and the fact that he didn't have any clothes was even worse. He looked back to Grimmjow who was sleeping soundly. Even mumbling a few choice words at some unknown opponent.

Ichigo sighed and curled up even tighter.

He would just have to deal with it until they reached a city.

* * *

''Hurry up Kurosaki!'' Grimmjow yelled as he stood outside the shack tapping his foot.

''SHUT UP I NEED TO GET SOMETHING FIRST!'' Ichigo's voice was muffled as if he had something in his mouth.

Grimmjow grunted in annoyance before Ichigo stepped out. He was wearing a pair of haphazardly made pants tied together with a long line of cloth.

Grimmjow licked his lips. The hastily made pants hung dangerously on his slim hips and he wore no shirt.

''Where did you get those?'' Ichigo jumped off the rotting porch and started to walk with Grimmjow. ''I found an old bed sheet in one of the drawers. Why?''

Grimmjow grinned. ''No reason. Well, there one reason but I don't think ya want ta hear it.''

Ichigo looked over questioningly. ''What could go wrong?''

Grimmjow grinned lecherously. ''You look even more fuckable than when I had ya pressed up against the ground.'' Ichigo's face turned bright red and Grimmjow fell down laughing.

''Ya really are too interesting to leave ta die!'' Ichigo growled in annoyance and started to flash away.

''Fucking Grimmjow. That bastard thinking he...''

''Did you say anything about fucking me? Cause I think it'll be the other way around.''

Ichigo yelped and tripped over a tree branch spiraling down to the forest floor. Grimmjow stood on a nearby branch and watched as Ichigo emerged from the fallen leaves.

''JERK!''

Grimmjow shrugged and started to run. ''It's a talent!''

Ichigo got up slowly and brushed himself off. ''Goddamn him... Ugh... WHY THE FUCK DID I HAVE TO LEAVE MY SWORD?!''

Ichigo growled when he heard the faint words travel across the wood.

_''Cause yer an idiot!''_

Ichigo jumped up his face flushed with anger. ''YOU BETTER RUN JACKASS CAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!''

* * *

''Tsk...'' Aizen stood in the middle of the air his cloak successfully hiding his form and his aura as well.

''I would've thought for sure that Grimmjow would have given the boy his jacket.'' Gin shrugged. ''I dunno Aizen-Taicho. I think that'll take sometime fer him to open up to even the boy.''

Tousen sighed. ''As much as I hate to agree with a villain I agree with Ichimaru, Aizen-sama.''

''Myah? I told ya ta call meh Gin!''

Aizen nodded. ''I supposed even if the boy's underlying powers are at work it will still take time. He is surprising slow compared to his mother.''

* * *

**OH MY GOD I LOVE AIZEN,GIN,AND TOUSEN XD. They're like three shippy fangirls**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO READERS!**

**Sorry for the delay I was too busy...**

**By that I mean I watched all the Doctor Who seasons.**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow from across the dark cave as the man hummed quietly. He was just so annoying! The man insisted on taking the harshest routes through the forest and when Ichigo could not keep up the man carried him and said he was a 'weak-ass pansy'.

Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo. ''Why are ya glaring at me Shinigami?''

Ichigo rolled his eyes. ''I told you my name is Ichigo.'' Grimmjow shrugged. ''Its the same thing. Ya respond to both so I don't care. Anyway, we got ta get to sleep. We'll get to the next town tomorrow. We have ta, I have the feeling we're being watched.'' Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

''How far is the next town?'' Grimmjow's eyes glazed over for a minute before he shook his head and his eyes brightened again.

''Seventeen Kalamomiles''** (Pronounced: Ka-Lam-Mo if for some reason you want to know)**

Ichigo's eyes widened comically. ''WHAT!?'' Grimmjow looked over disinterested. ''What?'' Ichigo shook his head. If he told Grimmjow the most he's ever traveled in one day was ten Kalamomiles and he passed out after that... Then man would laugh.

Ichigo nestled into the make-shift fur mats Grimmjow had brought into the cave and dozed off.

* * *

Grimmjow shook his head and groaned as he woke up, making sure not to make any noises since Ichigo was still sleeping. He looked over and saw that the man was violently shaking. Most likely from the cold.

He scoffed. ''Che. I 'find' some fur in the forest for him and he's still cold.'' Grimmjow pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around Ichigo's shaking body. The jacket was made of heat trapping fibers so the man would warm up soon. The tremors faded and the man quickly became only sound in the cave was the slow rhythmic breathing of the sleeping man.

Grimmjow shivered when a cold wind blew into the cave. He laid down on the cold rock.

One jacket did go a long way.

* * *

Ichigo yawned as he stretched. He rubbed his eye finding it was too warm for him to want to actually get up. Ichigo mumbled as he got up after a few minutes. A soft thud attracting his attention. He picked up the familiar cloth off the floor.

''Isn't this?'' Ichigo looked over to where Grimmjow was sleeping to find that the man was not there. Only his sword was leaning against the wall. Ichigo walked over and picked up the sword tying it to his belt. Ichigo walked out and winced at the bright sun.

''Grimmjow?'' Ichigo looked over and his face flushed red as the blue haired man turned. ''Huh?'' Ichigo stuck out the jacket. ''Here.'' Grimmjow shook his head. ''I woke up last night cause of yer damn shiverin. Lucky fer you I don't get cold. Take it until we get to the next town.''

Ichigo flushed even redder with embarrassment and anger but there wasn't a thing he could do about it but be sorry. He was deadweight and Ichigo had no clue why Grimmjow hadn't ditched him.

''Thanks... I guess.'' Ichigo pulled on the over sized jacket and instantly felt better. Grimmjow nodded. ''Good. Cause we're not resting until we get to the next town. Now lets go.''

* * *

Ichigo panted as he tried his best to keep up with the blue haired man. He was just not able to do it! Ichigo had already run the first thirteen Kalamomiles with Grimmjow but he was just about ready to pass out. A day of running from guild to guild was only five Kalamomiles. Well he should have taken to account that the guilds were actually fairly close together. This was terrain that was unknown to him. He didn't even know if it was on the map.

Grimmjow looked back and Ichigo worriedly. The man looked half dead but the nagging feeling of being followed was not going away. Grimmjow came to an abrupt stop that made Ichigo slam into him.

Ichigo glared at him but there was no heat in his eyes at all. Grimmjow scratched the back of his head. ''Maybe we should take a break in the trees.'' Ichigo's face lit up so much it was worth it. Grimmjow carried the exhausted man up a tree to find a good fork for him to sleep in.

Ichigo yawned as Grimmjow set him down on a strangely flat tree branch. ''Aren't you tired Grimm?'' Grimmjow shook his head. ''I think yer pretty tired if ya think yer going to get away with calling me that.'' Ichigo laughed. ''Sure.''

Grimmjow watched as the man fell into a deep slumber. Grimmjow wasn't especially tired so he stayed up. Grimmjow growled as the time passed. The longer they stayed the weirder he felt. Something in his chest was weird. As if it was trying to crawl its way out. Grimmjow didn't know how to feel about it.

The trees rustled and Grimmjow froze. Looking around for some kind of danger. He climbed higher up the tree. Grimmjow growled when the scent of his pursuers hit his nose. He jumped down a few branches to shake Ichigo but found that he couldn't bring himself to wake the exhausted man. Grimmjow figured that he probably couldn't carry the man five Kalamomiles and fight off any enemies.

The smell grew stronger and the rustling grew near.

Grimmjow growled. ''Fuck this.'' He picked Ichigo up and cradled him in his arms careful not to wake the sleeping man. Grimmjow began to run through the forest at speeds that were inhuman. He would just have to go as fast as he could so there would be no chance of a fight.

Aizen smiled. ''And I was so sure that he was going to leave the boy behind. Grimmjow clearly knows he cannot carry the man that far without tiring.

* * *

Grimmjow panted heavily as he ran through the forest. The smell of the pursuers was gone but that didn't make him slow down. In fact, it encouraged him to go even faster. Who knows when they would show up? Ichigo was his top priority and if the pursuers killed the villagers Grimmjow could care less if it meant Ichigo would live. Ichigo probably wouldn't like it though.

Grimmjow glared down at Ichigo. ''Fuck you Shinigami. You're turning me into a pansy like yourself.''


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO READERS!**

**This is probably late because I spent all week crying over JeanXMarco...**

**Brave little solider boy... Come marching home... *crying***

**''Wake up Jean! Its just a nightmare!'' /later/**

**''I want to wake up Marco...'' *CRYING INTENSIFIES***

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo smiled as he snuggled deeper into whatever was so warm and soft. Ichigo let out a small noise of appreciation when fingers weaved their way into his hair.

''Mmmph... Eh?'' Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around. Ichigo rubbed his eyes and sat up stretching. ''That's weird I swore that I felt someone...'' Ichigo shrugged and walked out of the small house.

Wait... HOUSE!? Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw he was wearing real pants and a real shirt now,. Not the makeshift one that made him look like a concubine. Ichigo's eyes scanned the land and he scowled.

''The Seventh District... Raxafrey.'' Ichigo touched the ground and lifted the dirt to his mouth. He spat it out. ''Orc, gunpowder, and a slight bit of type a blood.''

''You have a well-educated tongue sir.'' Ichigo turned to see a small girl standing her clothes looking rather lavish for the Seventh District. Ichigo stood up and turned to her.

''And who might you be miss?'' The girl smiled her short black hair covering her eyes with the rest in a bun.

''My name is Hinamori Momo. The successor to the throne.'' Ichigo nodded as he walked around her. ''I see... But you're in the Seventh District. Why so far away from home? Are you not supposed to be at Sereitei?''

The woman smiled and pulled a small clear sphere out of her kimono. She tossed it to him. ''We all have our reasons Kurosaki. As you do. Working for the Sereitei and staying with scum like him.'' Ichigo looked into the small sphere as Momo chanted something his eyes widened when Grimmjow appeared. Ichigo watched him walk out of a glass container completely naked. The orangette watched in horror as he murdered every single living thing in the building.

Momo scoffed. ''And you chose the lowest of all scum. An admin made no less. Programmed to kill everything but you. Do you know why Kurosaki?'' Ichigo took a step back and Momo took a step forward.

Ichigo scowled. ''Shut up.'' Momo walked closer. Ichigo yelled. ''GET AWAY FROM ME!''

She smiled. ''That is because.''

The panicked orange-head shrunk to the ground and covered his ears with his hands.

''SHUT UP!''

''He...'' Grimmjow growled as he held Momo up by her throat effectively cutting off her air and speech.

''What the fuck do you think you're doing to him huh?'' The man's eyes flashed dangerously promising death in the most painful of ways. Momo grabbed Grimmjow's hands and lifted herself up a bit.

''What do I think I'm doing? I'm telling him the truth you bastard. You're not even a real human. You weren't even made from a real human. You're completely artificial.'' Grimmjow's grip tightened on her throat and she sputtered on her words.

Grimmjow didn't look down at Ichigo.

''Get out of here.'' Ichigo looked up a bit. ''What?'' Grimmjow took his zanpaktou out of his belt with his free hand and threw it at Ichigo. ''Go to wherever you were supposed to go. I'll catch up.'' Ichigo scowled.

''Theres no way I'm...''

Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo. ''Get away from here before you get caught up in it.''

Ichigo froze. Grimmjow's eyes have never been warm. The entire three months that they spent traveling not once did he have warm eyes. But even though Ichigo knew Grimmjow wouldn't hurt him. He was afraid of him.

''Grimmjow...''

''I'll be fine! Now get out of here, before you get hurt.''

Ichigo hastily picked up the sword and ran out flash stepping to the mountains where the tenth guild was. It would be a long trip. He was far from any of the guilds.

* * *

Momo smiled past Grimmjow to the door. She nodded her head not even acknowledging Grimmjow as a threat anymore.

''Hello Aizen-taicho. I have captured them for you.'' Aizen smiled. ''Good girl. I was tiring of watching them interact.'' Aizen walked forward and smiled at Grimmjow. ''Who knew you would become so protective of the boy in such a short time?''

Grimmjow growled at threw Hinamori against the wall instantly killing her.

''Well this is a surprise. Who knew you were this strong?'' Grimmjow glared at Aizen who was walking around him at a comfortable distance.

Grimmjow sniffed the air. ''I smelt three... Where the rest of them?'' Aizen nodded as if he were in deep thought. ''Ah yes, my faithful servants... Gin has gone to capture the object of your interest and Tosen has left to go to my home. It wasn't the smartest thing for you to let him go.''

Grimmjow smiled. ''Is that so? What are you going to do to Ichigo?'' Aizen sat down on one of the chairs in the middle of the street. ''I plan to use him. For fun, mostly recreational activities. Oh and I need him alive so you bow to me.''

Aizen smirked. ''I must thank you for disposing of that annoying woman for me. I was tiring of her as well. So I picked someone who was completely different. Orange locks and cold brown eyes that used to be warm. Oh how I'd love the extinguish the last flame of hope that man has gathered.''

Grimmjow frowned. ''What?''

Aizen smiled. ''You haven't noticed Grimmjow? That man relies on you like a newborn does it's mother. Except he loves you unconditionally as well. I saw his thoughts as Momo showed him the footage of you killing hundreds of people. He still loves you, how pathetic.'' Aizen snickered. ''But you, you never show a thing to him because I made you that way. Once I take him in he will know that his wonderful 'Grimm' is never coming. The one who always saved him won't save him anymore.''

Aizen's smile turned sadistic. ''He holds the key to what I desire. The key to perfection.'' Grimmjow scowled thoroughly convinced the man was mad.

''What the fuck?'' Aizen laughed as he drew his sword. ''I will reduce you to nothing but raw power. I will then add yourself to my own power making me perfect. And Kurosaki Ichigo is the key to the reconstructor.''

Grimmjow stared at Aizen.

''What the fuck do you mean?''

Aizen smiled and Grimmjow was getting sick of the man's smile. ''Has the boy not told you? The only way for a perfect reconstruction to occur is if the blood of the Shiba clan spilled. Ichigo is the last member of the fallen clan.''

Grimmjow growled and grabbed Aizen's collar ignoring the looming threat of the zanpaktou. ''You're not laying a finger on him.'' Aizen smirked.

''But I already have.'' Aizen slashed down.

* * *

Ichigo ran from the house desperately. Whatever was happening there had to be bad if Grimmjow yelled at him like that. He wouldn't make the man worry.

''Hello Ichigo.'' Ichigo's eyes widened when a man with silver hair appeared next to him.

''Gin!?'' Gin smiled and waved. ''Yo. So... I heard you're running away from Grimmy.'' Ichigo gave an extra burst of speed. ''I am not running from him!''

''Then where are you going?'' Ichigo grimaced at the realiztion that he wouldn't be able to lose Gin.

''I'm going to the tenth guild then to Sereitei to report. It'll take me three days.'' Gin frowned.

''Mahiya... Aizen-Taicho isn't nice enough to wait three days for you.'' Ichigo scoffed. ''I don't care if the 'deceased' guild master can't wait. I need to get there then teleport back to save Grimmjow.''

Gin smiled.

''You're not going there. Korose,'' Ichigo's eyes widened as he turned hearing the start of a zanpaktou's command.

''Kamishini no Yari.''

* * *

Grimmjow's eyes widened as Ichigo was pushed out of a building and onto the street. Ichigo groaned in pain as he stood up his eyes locking with Grimmjow's. Grimmjow's grip faltered and Aizen flash stepped away.

''What... What did they do to you?'' Ichigo frowned. ''What did they do to me? What did they do to you!'' Ichigo winced. ''I'm never going to forgive you for this Grimmjow. I'm going to look after you like you're a child when we get out of this mess. You said you wouldn't get hurt.''

Grimmjow growled ignoring the blood spilling from his stomach. ''No, I said I'd be fine. I thought I told you to get the fuck away from here!'' Ichigo smiled.

''Heh, I'm sorry Grimm. I got caught.'' Gin smiled at Grimmjow.

''Well this is fun isn't it?'' Grimmjow growled and took a step forward. Gin held up his hand. ''Oh, you wouldn't want that. I can kill this boy whenever I want to. Do you see this blade?'' Gin held up his sword that had been reduced to a small dagger. Upon close inspection it was missing a piece.

''The missing piece is inside the boy's heart. One wrong move and your precious 'Ichi' dies.'' Grimmjow took a step back and got on his knees.

''What do you want me to do?''


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO READERS!**

**Today I literally searched for ways to overcome an obsession.  
**

**I instead started watching supernatural...**

**I AM DROWNING IN FANDOM**

**I failed horribly**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he woke up. It seemed that he was doing a lot of waking up in strange places. Ichigo looked around and saw nothing but white surrounding him. Was he in a hospital perhaps?

No, that was wishful thinking.

He stepped out of bed and looked out the long vertical window. Ichigo backed away from the window his breathing harsh.

''Temporo Marsh!? That can't be...'' He stared at the floor while he recovered.

_''Ya are really stupid ain't ya?''_

Ichigo's eyes widened.

''What?''

The voice scoffed. '_'Che. I guess I gotta show ya fer ya ta believe meh,''_

* * *

''It's so cold...''

Ichigo shivered as the cold caressed him. He felt as if time was being taken away from him.

Ichigo cracked his eyes open a bit. ''Everything is black. Am I, falling?''

Ichigo screamed as his body plummeted down into the unknown depths. His body started to spin out of control before slamming down onto a hard white surface.

Ichigo stared up at the pitch-black nothingness as his body ached with the pain of every bone breaking.

But he wouldn't die.

''Yer so pathetic King.'' Ichigo looked over to his right and saw a pair of feet clad in black sandal-like shoes.

''What?''

The figure crouched down and Ichigo received a glimpse of the stranger. Long white hair and a face identical to his.

''Who are you?''

The man grinned. ''I'm what Aizen wants. I'm the perfection.'' Ichigo stared at the man his body weak from the fall.

''Why?''

Ichigo watched with heavy eyes as the man sat down in front of him.

''I am the key. I am not a part of you.''

He smiled at Ichigo. ''Now wakey wakey! Grimmy's here and freakin the fuck out!''

* * *

''ICHIGO!''

Ichigo cracked his eyes open and saw Grimmjow hovering over him.

''What?'' Grimmjow's eyes widened. ''Fuck! I thought you died dammit!''

Ichigo coughed violently a substantial amount of blood was coughed up as well.

''Hurry up! The patient is suffering from internal bleeding and fractured bones!''

Grimmjow growled. ''That bastard... He did this to you didn't he?'' Ichigo looked up.

''I don't understand what? What's going on Grimmjow?''

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo. ''Do you know what year it is?''

Ichigo frowned. ''I never check what...'' Grimmjow shook his head. ''What happened yesterday.'' Ichigo smiled glad that he could answer this question. ''Oh that's easy!'' Ichigo frowned.

''Yesterday we were taken prisoner.''

Grimmjow frowned.

''Ichigo, that was two years ago.''

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he struggled to stand his weakened legs now thinner than ever. Ichigo smirked. ''So much for fastest shinigami...'' Grimmjow nodded.

''Brace yourself.'' Grimmjow let go and Ichigo shook his legs barely able to keep him up as he leaned heavily against a wall.

''Shit...''

''How well are you recovering?'' Ichigo looked over and saw the bane of his existence.

''YOU!'' He collapsed to the ground. Ichigo winced as the floor made contact with him his legs throbbing with pain.

Aizen smiled. ''Now now, we can't have you dying on us Ichigo. Blood is very hard to preserve. Any way. I came with a very important _request_ Grimmjow.'' Grimmjow growled at the implied meaning.

''Wait.'' He picked up Ichigo off the floor wincing at how light the man was before exiting the room.

''What is it this time?''

Aizen handed him a folder.

''I need you to go and dispose of the first three people on the list, and bring back the last one. I need him alive. Do you understand?'' Grimmjow took the folder and opened it.

He flipped to the last picture.

-Kaien Shiba-

''Whats so great about him?''

Aizen smiled. ''Do you want to know?'' Grimmjow shook his head. ''You know what? I don't give a fuck when do you want them?''

''I need them tomorrow Grimmjow. You remember our deal?''

Grimmjow clenched his teeth.

''Yes, I remember.''

Aizen nodded. ''Good. Now leave.''

Grimmjow walked back into the room and looked over to Ichigo who was patiently waiting for him to return. Ichigo frowned at the look on Grimmjow's face.

''What did he say?''

''I have orders.''

Ichigo nodded. ''Can you tell me or...''

Grimmjow looked away. ''I... I'd rather not.'' Ichigo sighed. ''Sorry for being an invalid.'' He gave a chuckle. ''I guess it's just who I am to get in the way.''

Grimmjow sighed. ''Thats not it. I fucking chose this so don't question my choices.''

Ichigo frowned. ''But your choices are stupid.''

Grimmjow smirked as he got up.

''Did you fail to understand that you are my choice?''

Ichigo blushed as the man walked away cackling.

''Idiot...''

* * *

Grimmjow opened the folder and scowled.

_Abarai Renji, Ishida Uryu, and Kuchiki Rukia_

_Directions: To be assassinated then have them preserved with the material enclosed in the quarantined bottle. The reason for the death of these two individuals shall not be enclosed._

_Bring it back._

Grimmjow flipped the page.

_Shiba Kaien_

_Directions: Shoot the victim with the mixture enclosed in the folder. Bring back body unharmed._

Grimmjow frowned at the paper. He really didn't want to do any of this, seeing Ichigo comatose for two years had changed him. He valued the lives of others.

Grimmjow tucked the folder into his jacket.

But Ichigo came before anyone else.

* * *

Grimmjow winced as he poured the bottle's contents all over the three people careful not to get any on himself after reading the label. The bodies melted away and hardened forming a small sphere the size of his fist.

He picked it up and put it into his backpack. Grimmjow grimaced as he resealed the bottle and threw it into a trash can.

Hopefully no one would touch it.

* * *

Kaien frowned at the papers in front of his desk muttering curses of frustration.

''Dammit Ichigo! Why do you have to disappear just like that?'' He growled as he flipped through mountains of paperwork.

Kaien stared at the evidence. Ichigo had disappeared a little over two years ago leaving his zanpaktou in the Tenth Guild. He had been moved with a Caja Negacion. Guild master Hisugaya Toshiro had died on that same night from the unstable reconstructor.

Kaien ran his fingers through his hair.

''Somethings missing... There's no reason to why Toshiro would give away his Caja Negacion to Ichigo.''

Kaien's eyes widened as he flipped through the endless pages of work once again.

_Aizen Sosuke_

_Deceased. The death of the prestigious guild leader was mourned all across Cuphea. Sadly the body was never found._

''The body was never found...''

Kaien's eyes widened as he spun around in his chair holding his trident to the intruder;s throat.

''Who the fuck are you?'' Grimmjow looked at Kaien his eyes holding nothing but remorse.

''I am sorry. I don't want to do this, but I must capture you.''


End file.
